Road to Haibara
by nanoko857
Summary: Haibara is sent to an alternate universe where the organization is eradicated and she has her sister back. Will she find a way home, and more importantly, will she want to leave?


**A parody of "Naruto: Road to Ninja"**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Haibara Ai**

Haibara sighed, heading home after picking up some eggs for breakfast. She hadn't gotten much sleep, staying up to work on the antidote. ' _If only none of this happened.'_ she thought for a second, sighing. ' _I know I can't change the past, but sometimes I just can't help but wonder what it would be like if…'_

"Do you really want to know?" A voice came from behind.

"Eh? O-Ow!" She felt a sudden pain on her head.

A teenage girl stood in front of Haibara, waving a strand of her hair. "I can show you, you know. But whether you stay there or not will be your choice..." She giggled before running off.

Haibara just stood there, puzzled by what just happened.

...

* * *

"Akako-sama, what are you doing?"

"Oh, just some charity work." She smirked. "It'll help me brush up on some of my skills, after all."

* * *

Haibara arrived back at her house, putting the eggs in the fridge and leaving two out to cook with. "Hakase, I'm home-" She was cut off by a bright flash of light.

"Welcome back, Ai-kun! ... Hm?" Agasa searched the house, not finding a single sign of Haibara. "Strange… was I hearing things?"

* * *

Haibara woke up with a ringing sound in her head. "Ow…" She rubbed the back of her head. Looking around, she was laying in the middle of an unfamiliar room. "Where am I?" She slowly stood up, picking up her wallet and a small box that fell out of her bag. Taking out her Detective Boys badge. It only made static sounds. ' _It shorted out?'_ She took out her cell phone instead, proceeding to call Conan.

...

"Kudo-kun, it's Haibara. I just woke up in a strange place. Where are you right now?"

"Huh? I don't know any Haibara, and I don't have time for your nonsense!"

The phone abruptly hung up. ' _What the?! Ugh, that idiot! Fine, I'll figure this out myself.'_ Haibara looked out the window, recognizing the view. "Wait a minute…" She scanned the rest of the apartment. A large portion of things were boxed up, as if the resident was moving. "This is the apartment I stayed at when I was in the syndicate!" Hearing the door open, she quickly hid in the closet, leaving a little crack open to see who it was. Her eyes widened, tearing up when she saw recognized the figure.

' _No way...'_

* * *

"Who was that, Shinichi?" Ran asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. Probably a prank call."

She sighed. "Don't people have better things to do?"

Shinichi let out a chuckle. "And don't you have better things to do than read novels all day? As expected of the daughter of a decorated officer, all you care about is mysteries."

"Maybe you should pick a book up once in a while, then you wouldn't have such poor grades."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Miss Death Magnet." He wrapped his hand around her waist. "So where do you wanna go tomorrow?"

Ran thoughtfully looked up in the air. "How about Tropical Land? I heard there's a new attraction there."

"Geh, You want to go back to that cursed place?!" He looked at her in disbelief. "Don't you remember what happened the last time we went there? You solved a murder AND took out two thugs that lead to the takedown of an _international_ crime syndicate."

"Oh, come on. What are the chances of something like that happening again?" She gave him a teasing smirk. "You scared?"

He let out a breath. "As if!"

* * *

"Shiho-chan, are you home?" A woman put her bag on the table. "Geez, and we came out of our way to help finish packing. We were gonna celebrate our freedom afterwards!"

"That's alright." A man with long black hair tied in a ponytail hugged her from behind. "It just means more alone time for us, right?"

She leapt out of his embrace. "B-baka!" He chuckled at her flustered face.

Haibara gulped. ' _Onee-san… and Dai-kun?'_ She shook her head. ' _No, this has to be some sort of trap! Besides, they act nothing like them. I have to get out of here...'_ Once the couple left the room, Haibara made a break for the door.

"What was that?" Akemi heard a small creak from the door. "Shiho?" She peered around the corner.

Akai looked with her. "You must be hearing things, my love. Probably from stress." He massaged her shoulders. "You need to relax."

Akemi shot him a glare and slapped his hand away, ignoring anything he said after 'My love.' "You're what?"

.

.

.

Haibara panted. Running out the apartment, she crashed into three kids around her age. She gasped. "Ayumi-chan, Tsuburaya-kun, Kojima-kun!" She frantically looked left and right. ' _I can't take any chances. They could be watching me right now, and I can't let these kids get hurt!'_

"Who are you?" Mitsuhiko sneered at the strange girl.

"Eh?"

"And how do you know our names?" Genta spoke up, except he looked rather thin compared to his usual self.

"Kojima-kun, why do you look so... different?"

"Different? I look the same as always, don't I?" He glanced at his two companions.

"Yeah, and besides…" Ayumi walked up to Haibara. "We're the one that should be asking the questions!"

"I… oh, I don't have time for this! You guys should go straight home, okay?" Haibara fled, running off to check on Agasa.

"What a weird girl… Wanna get something to eat?" Mitsuhiko offered.

"No, thanks." Genta patted his stomach. "I'm not hungry."

"Well, you always were a light eater." Ayumi said as they walked away.

.

.

.

Haibara finally arrived at her house, frantically ringing the bell because she lost her key. "Hakase!"

"Do you need something, kid?" A teenage boy asked.

"Kudo-kun! Why… why are you like this? Did you take a temporary antidote without my permission?"

"Antidote? What are you talking about? If you're looking for the guy next door, I think he's out with his wife, Fusae or whatever her name is."

"What am _I_ talking about? What are _you_ talking about?"

"Are? This girl looks like Shiho-san, doesn't she?" Ran peered over Shinichi.

"Shiho-san?"

"You know, that girl who was working for the organization. I think she's supposed to be moving into this area."

"Oh yeah, that really cute girl…"

"What was that?!"

"Oh, uh, nothing! So are you her relative or something?" Shinichi returned his attention to Haibara.

"Is this some kind of a joke?! It's me, Haibara!"

"Haibara? Wait a minute.. you're the one that called me earlier!"

"Maybe she's lost or something. Let's take her to the police station… Hey, where'd she go?"

Haibara slipped away into an alley, not knowing where or who to turn to in a crisis like this. "It's like they're all different people or something! And how does that girl know about the organization? Why did Kudo act like the shrinking never happened?" She pulled a small object out of her bag. Luckily, she always kept an antidote in case of emergencies. ' _If my original form is the one they know, it's the one I'll have to be. If I recall, there should be one around here…'_ Haibara rummaged through a clothing donation bin and slipped into a nearby restroom.

.

.

.

' _I just have to act natural.'_ She thought as she rang Shinichi's doorbell. ' _Now that I think about it, where's Subaru-san?'_

"Oh, Miyano-san. You should have seen it, there was this little girl that-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just let me in, will you?"

He just looked at her in confusion.

"I know it's sudden, but..."

"No, no. It's just that you're acting a little… different" He gestured her to come inside.

She ignored him, entering the house.

"I know this may sound strange, but will you tell me the events of my life?"

Shinichi and Ran both looked at each other. "Did you hit your head or something, Miyano-san?" Shinichi joked.

"Yeah, something like that. Could you help me out?"

Ran shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, well… You were a scientist working for a crime syndicate. After I caught two members at Tropical Land, the FBI used them as a lead to the organization and took them down. You and your sister were released due to your circumstances, and well… here we are!"

' _It's like I'm in a different world...'_ A thought suddenly came to Haibara. ' _Wait a minute. That girl… Does she have something to do with this?_ ' She quickly stood up, leaving the house. "I have to go."

"I hope you feel better!" Ran stood up. "I guess I should take my leave as well."

.

.

.

"I'm home!" Ran announced as she entered the house.

"Welcome back." Her mother greeted. "You're father should be home any minute, would you like to help me finish making dinner?"

"Oh, mom. You know I can't cook to save my life!"

She chuckled. "Well, you won't get any better if you don't practice, right?"

"I'm back!" Kogoro announced. "I bumped into Amuro-san on the way."

"Sorry for intruding…" He humbly said. "Have any of you seen Shiho? Her sister just texted me and I'm a little worried."

"Oh, Amuro-san! I was just with Miyano-san. It was really weird. She was acting strange, and there was a child that looked just like her! If you two had a daughter, I bet she would look like that."

"D-d-daughter?!" Amuro became very flustered. "I don't think we're at that stage yet…"

"Oh, she's just kidding around!" Kogoro patted Amuro on the back.

"She just left Shinichi's house. You can probably still catch up to her. If anyone can make her feel better, it's you."

"Is that so… well, I guess I'll go find her."

.

.

.

Haibara, or rather Shiho, began roaming the streets, but found no trace of the girl from earlier. ' _What can I do now?'_

A hand suddenly grabbed her wrist. She quickly spun around and her eyes widened, seeing it was that Amuro guy who worked at Poirot as a cover for the Organization.

' _She looks so frightened…'_ Rei thought as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

Shiho nodded. ' _This is a different world, remember?'_ "I'm fine, thanks." She said as she attempted to remove his hand.

He suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace. "Baka, don't you think I would notice if my girlfriend was upset?"

Shiho's face heated up, turning all shades of red. "I-I… You, I mean…" She was at a loss for words.

He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against hers. "I lov-"

"I have to go!" She pushed him off her, sighing as he put his hand his back on her shoulder.

"Hold up, Akemi-san was looking for you. Do you need a ride home?"

She paused, reluctantly accepting his offer.

…

' _Why why WHY did it have to be a motorcycle?'_ Shiho thought as she kept her arms around his waist.

They arrived in front of the apartment building.

"You excited?" Rei suddenly spoke up. "For the move."

"Huh? Mm…" Shiho nodded.

"Oh, you should be ecstatic!" He said as they took off their helmets. "This is a fresh start for you and your sister."

She gave him a genuine smile, thinking about Akemi. "Sorry, I'm just not feeling well today."

Rei got off the bike, giving Shiho a light kiss on the forehead. "Don't be."

"Don't do that!" She squeaked, earning a laugh from him.

"I miss my affectionate Shiho, but…" He said as he caressed her cheek. "This flustered side of you is pretty cute, too." Their exchange was interrupted by a sudden voice from afar.

"Hey, you lovebirds!" Akai yelled from the window. "At least come inside first!"

Rei's face turned completely red. "Now who's the flustered one?" Shiho smirked, heading inside.

.

.

.

Shiho cautiously entered the room, anxiously looking for her sister.

"There you are!" Akemi said in a huff. "Thought you could rendezvous with your boyfriend instead of helping pack, huh? Well think again." Akemi suddenly dropped an empty box in Shiho's hand. "There wasn't much, but I still left your bedroom untouched, so get to it!"

"Nee-san…" Shiho dropped the box, giving her sister a tight hug. ' _It looks like her, it feels like her, it really is her…'_

"W-what's wrong?" Akemi could feel the drops of Shiho's tears. "Okay, okay! We'll all finish up together, alright?"

She sniffed, looking up at her sister with a wide grin. "Thanks." She happily hummed while striding to her bedroom.

Akemi narrowed her eyes at Rei and Akai, who snickered back at her. "Why do I feel like I just got tricked?"

Shiho sighed, sitting on her bed. "I can't get too comfortable." She scolded herself. ' _I need to find a way back, but…'_ She looked in the other room, watching the three laughing together.

' _Is this really so bad?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

The four we're at Akemi and Shiho's new home, putting boxes in their respective areas. They managed to transport everything thanks to Akai's truck while Shiho and Rei followed behind on his bike."Well, it looks like everything's here, we'll unpack later." Akemi said as she set down a tray of drinks.

Shiho turned on the television, flipping through the channels. She stopped to watch a soccer match between Noir and Big Osaka. She sighed in relief when she saw Ryusuke Higo was still playing for latter. "No fair!" She screeched, seeing he got a yellow card and making everyone jump in surprise.

"W-what's wrong Shiho?" Amuro asked.

"What a cheat." She mumbled, looking at the referee.

"Ah, Ryusuke Higo… Isn't he always getting into trouble like that?" Akai said.

"Well, he shouldn't." She huffed. "He's a great soccer player."

"Oh, he's a _player_ alright." Akai said, earning a glare from Shiho. "And since when do you care about soccer?"

She sighed. ' _Great, now I'm acting like Kudo-kun…'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

They were celebrating, and Akemi couldn't help but notice Shiho's strange behavior. "You okay, Shiho?" She asked worryingly. "You've been checking the time a lot."

Shiho shook her head. "It's nothing." ' _I just don't want to shrink in front of them, but I should be fine for awhile.'_

Amuro yawned stretching his arms out. "Well, I better head home. I can't solve any cases without a good sleep, right?"

Akai stood up. "Yeah, I better get going, too." He said before giving Akemi a kiss, although she turned away, managing to only graze her cheek. "Have a good night."

Rei shuffled his feet a little, tempted to kiss Shiho, but knew she wouldn't like it for whatever reason.

Shiho noticed this, inwardly sighing. ' _For me, he's acting like some clingy stranger, but I guess for him I'm his unusually distant girlfriend…'_ She walked up to him, opting for a side hug and a mumbled "G'night."

He flashed a boyish grin, happily humming as he left the house.

Akemi nudged Shiho's side, giving a sly smirk. "What's up? You guys are usually all over each other." She tilted her head, trying to get a look at Shiho, who turned away. "If anything's bothering you, you can tell me." She said in a serious tone.

Shiho looked back at her, happy that even in this world, Akemi was still her caring big sister. "I'm fine, I'm just gonna go for a walk."

.

.

.

Shiho was taking a stroll, enjoying the night breeze. She chuckled, thinking about how Agasa and Genta would drool over the cake they ate. She kept walking, looking up at the sky. ' _I wonder how those guys are doing…'_ She stopped walking when she realized she arrived in front of Agasa's house. She smirked. ' _I guess I couldn't help myself.'_

"Oh, Hakuba~" Shiho turned, hearing a familiar voice giggling.

"It's you!" She shrieked, pointing at the girl in question. "I don't know what kind of magic trick this is, but you better fix it this instant!"

She cocked her head to the side. "I think you've got the wrong person… But if want to see a magic trick, check this out!" She grinned, revealing a dove from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Oi, Akako, you know how I feel about birds!" The boy flailed his arms around.

"Stop fooling around!" Shiho said frantically. "I'm serious, you better bring me back home!"

Akako raised an eyebrow. "I'm telling you, I didn't do anything, but…" She placed a hand on her chin. "Based on your talk about magic and 'going home', you're not of this world, right? If that's the case, then the problem is most likely that a part of you doesn't want to leave."

"W-what are you saying?! Of course I want to…" Shiho mumbled the last part, thinking about how nice today was.

Akako shrugged. "I'm just calling it like I see it."

"Geez, you guys are seriously talking as if magic was real!" Hakuba said from afar, crouching behind a garbage can while trying to shoo the bird away.

Akako laughed. ' _If only you knew the truth about Kaito-kun…'_ She thought, thinking about a certain warlock classmate of theirs. "Well, I guess I'll be on my way. I hope you figure this out!" She waved goodbye.

Shiho just stood there in a daze.

.

.

.

Shiho came back home, looking around for Akemi. She peered around the corner, hearing her voice.

"Okaa-san…" Shiho stopped, hiding behind to listen in. Akemi was speaking while listening to some old tapes. "Shiho was acting strange today. She was a little distant and gloomy and… like me." She sighed. "I hope she feels better soon, I miss my lively little sister. Always brightening up our lives, no matter how dark it was..."

Shiho bit her lip, clenching her fist. ' _How could I be so selfish?'_ She walked back to her room, sighing as she lay down on her bed. She took out her Detective Boys badge, lightly tracing her finger on the engraving. "I miss them so much…" She thought about Ayumi's heartwarming smile and Agasa's caring hands. "Eh?" She started to feel specks of light coming off of her. "Onee-san!" Shiho ran into the other room, giving her sister a big hug.

"Shiho!" Akemi exclaimed as she turned off the stereo.

"Don't worry, and tell Amuro-kun and Dai-kun that Shiho will be back very soon." She said before running off again, disappearing out of sight.

"Wait a second, aren't _you_ Shiho?" Akemi ran after her sister, who seemed to have vanished. "And who're Amuro-kun and Dai-kun?"

* * *

Shiho waited out overnight for the antidote effects to wear off. She arrived back in the area early in the morning.

"There you are." She heard a voice from behind.

"Subaru-san…" For once, Haibara was relieved to see him.

"Are you feeling alright now?" He placed a hand on her forehead.

"Ai-chan!" Ayumi yelled. "Conan-kun said you were ill, and we couldn't see you all day! Are you feeling better now?"

Haibara looked around, surrounded by familiar faces.

"We were all worried about you…" Agasa said.

Haibara nodded, smiling to herself. "Yeah... I'm fine now."

"Well then, let's all come inside." He offered. Everyone headed inside to Agasa's house.

Haibara turned around to face Subaru. "You're welcome to join us." She said. "Just this once, of course."

"Oh?" He smirked. "Well, I guess I'll have to take this chance while I can."

Conan held Haibara back. "Oi, what happened to you?"

She gave a rare smile. "Don't worry about it, I'm just glad to be back."

Joining everyone in Agasa's living room, he looked at the unusually happy strawberry-blonde girl.

' _Welcome home, Haibara.'_

* * *

 **Next chapter will be the alternate Shiho coming to the Haibara's world.**

 **Reviews are very much appreciated :)**


End file.
